Gray's Hora Adventure
Gray woke up early in the morning riding a ship towards Lumex City where he will start his Hora adventure, he rose in his bed and quickly fixed all his things. He shined his Pokeballs after taking a bath. He groomed himself and is ready to start. After some moments, the speaker announced that they have arrived on shore. He went down the ship and scanned the area, he said to him self, Hmmm, finally, Hora. Gray's First Battle in Hora Gray did not linger anymore in Lumex City, instead, he went to the road towards Gardenia Town for his first Gym Battle. Not far from Lumex, he was challenged by a trainer into a one-on-one match, which he, halfheartedly agreed. The trainer released a Snivy from his Pokeball, while Gray released his Servine. The trainer's Snivy started of with Vine Whip, which is countered by Servine's Razor Leaf. Snivy got caught and was damaged slightly, the trainer ordered it to perform Bullet Seed and it hit Servine slightly. Servine then used Razor Leaf again, followed by a Quick Leaf Blade that finished the battle quickly. The trainer congratulated Gray and left. Gray continued walking north, towards the Illusion Forest. Trouble in the Forest Gray arrived at midnight in the opening of the forest, Gray insisted of going in, instead of spending the night in the Pokemon Center, some distance away from there. Gray continued walking and walking till he saw the sign that states, Beware of Beedrills, Gray was now more observant and vigilant, despite him being a bit sleepy now, he remembered his first encounter with Beedrill way back in Jhoto, when he was nearly stung to death by a colony. He continue walking till he saw Kakunas hanging from the trees, he disregarded this and continued on walking till he saw a sparkling light. He followed the light, thinking that it might be the exit. He was right, or so he thought he was, when he reached the exit, the scene changed and he was standing on the shore of a lake. He was confused, till he saw an Oshawott that just emerged from the water, he disregarded it, but it insisted on fighting, Gray said with a smile, "quite a fiery one here, so you want a battle, eh??", before Gray reach for his Pokeballs, but it wasn't there, now panicking, Gray quickly began to think of where in the world did his Pokeballs go. Thinking that nothing worse can happen, 10 Beedrills appeared and Gray, not thinking of anything else, ran. He went into a dead end, and as the Beedrills were preparing to sting, the Oshawott appeared and used Water Gun on them. This scared the Beedrills away, but a much more terrifying Pokemon arrived, a Tyranitar, thinking that a little Oshawott can't do anything about the Pokemon, Gray took it and ran away, despite it wanting to make a stand. Now running for his life, Gray thought about something logical, "What would a Tyranitar do in a place like this?", then this struck in his head, "I'm in the Illusion Forest". He grabbed from his waist where his Pokeballs are supposed to be, not to his surprise, he felt a round object in his hands, the Pokeball materialized and he released Servine. Together with Oshawott who used Water Gun, Servine used a Powerful Leaf Blade and that took care of the Tyranitar, the image soon vanished and he found a damaged Zorua, which quickly fled. He almost forgot about Oshawott, but it does not want to fight anymore, instead it pointed on one of Gray's Pokeball and let itself to be captured. As Gray left the forest, he gained a new ally. Towards Gardenia Town-The First Gym Battle Gray was really exhausted that he didn't even think twice of sleeping half of the day in the Pokemon Center in Gardenia Town. He woke up 12 noon and was ready for his gym match. He walked into the gym with confidence of winning his first Hora Gym badge. Inside the gym a boy with golden hair greeted him and asked if he was looking for a gym battle, to which Gray replied yes. The boy showed the way to the battlefield, and called for someone named Silver. To Gray's surprise, he saw that this person is almost identical to the other one, only a girl. They introduce themselves as the City's Gym Leader and they explained that they would be battling a double match. After everything was explained, the match has began. Gold released a Zangoose, while Silver released a Snorlax. Gray decided to use Charmeleon, and his new ally Oshawott. Gold began the battle by commanding Zangoose to use Quick Attack to Charmeleon, while Silver commanded Snorlax to use Thunder Punch to Oshawott. Gray countered their move by ordering his Pokemon to switch places, with Charmeleon using Flamethrower on Snorlax and Oshawott using Water Gun to counter the Quick Attack. Charmeleon successfully damaged Snorlax, but Zangoose also damaged Oshawott. This made Oshawott somehow determined to win. Gray then commanded Oshawott to use Razor Shell on Zangoose, while Charmeleon to use Fire Punch to Snorlax. This time, the twins swapped places and Gold ordered Zangoose to counter the Fire Punch with Crush Claw, and Snorlax to use Thunder Punch on Oshawott. The Fire Punch and Crush Claw were even, while Oshawott successfully landed a hit on Snorlax. Silver then ordered Snorlax to use Earthquake while Gold ordered Zangoose to jump then prepare for a Crush Claw on Charmeleon. Charmeleon and Oshawott were shaken by the move, then suddenly Charmeleon was greatly damaged by a direct hit from Zangoose. Gray calmly commanded Charmeleon to get a hold of himself and prepare for a Fire Fang on Snorlax, as Charmeleon closed into Snorlax, Gold ordered Zangoose to use Quick Attack, but this was countered when Oshawott used a Water Gun that directly damaged Zangoose, he then ordered Charmeleon to switch target to his back and the Fire Fang hit Zangoose directly also. Silver tried to rescue Zangoose by ordering Snorlax to use Mega Punch, but Oshawott covered Charmeleon by using Razor Shell on Snorlax. Charmeleon finished Zangoose with a powerful Slash attack. Snorlax was shaken by Oshawott's attack, Gray took the opportunity and ordered Charmeleon to use a powerful Flamethrower on it. With a last Razor Shell, Snorlax was defeated and Gray won against the twins. After the match, Gold and Silver congratulated Gray for a wonderful match as they present the Garden Badge to Gray. Gray left the Gym and went to the Pokemon Center to rest. He planned to leave town later at night. Journey to Mimosa City-Route 4 Gray, as he had planned left the town at night, he was ready for another gym battle, but he first had chosen to divert to Mimosa City as he heard that it was a wonderful place. And a break wouldn't be so bad. He walked down the road till he reached Route 4. It was really quiet and the only think you can hear are the Hoothoot. Gray also saw a couple of Shinx, and a Skitty. He wouldn't want to be late so he rushed into the path. The travel was just a breeze and soon he saw the lights of the buildings in Mimosa City. A Gift From Mimosa Gray, like what happened before, was very exhausted from walking nonstop, he chose to rest in the Pokemon Center, waking up 10 in the morning. And strolling around the city. Gray visited the Graveyard, he was surprised to see that it is almost the same as the one in his hometown, Lavender Town. He payed respect to the dead Pokemon. A man caught his attention, he is holding a box. The man approached him and asked if he was a Pokemon trainer. Gray answered yes, and then the man said if he would like to keep an egg that was left by a dead parent Pokemon. Gray hesitated for a while, then finally, he agreed. He left the Graveyard and saw examined the egg, it has a blue theme color with some black marks on it. The man said that it would hatch within less than a month. He returned to town to roam around and refill his supplies. In late afternoon, he began packing up and went to the road. Journey to Monkshood Town-Route 4 With a Pokemon Egg, Gray started his journey again back on the road. Leaving Mimosa City behind, Gray would travel back to Route 4 and north to go to the next town, Monkshood Town. Gray did not waste anytime, but it seems that the weather wont permit him, he was stuck up in a small inn for the rest of the night. Inside, he met a man who he recognized in the television as Professor Changi. He approached the professor and was surprised to now how young he is. Professor Changi greeted him and asked who he was. Gray introduced himself. Professor Changi was also surprised to see a young man having traveled across the world. Gray asked what was the professor doing in this place. He replied that he was on his way to Monkshood Town to investigate the Garden of Celebi and also to go hiking. Gray told him that he could accompany him for they are going the same way, but the Professor said that he has other business to attend to first. Then the rain stopped, and Gray continued his walk, bidding farewell to the Professor. Monkshood Town is now just 30-45 minutes of walk to where Gray is now. He did not waste anytime and he increased his pace. He now sees the beautiful view of the mountains, even Mt. Hora from a distance. He told himself it was a pity not to visit the place, and he promised that he would visit Mimosa City again and go to the Mountain. As he entered Monkshood Town at maybe 5 in the morning, he rushed into the Pokemon Center to get a few hours of rest. Electrified- The Second Gym Battle Gray prepared to go to the gym late in the morning. The gym was open and he was greeted by Sydonay, who introduced himself as the gym leader. Sydonay asked if he was looking for a gym battle, which Gray replied yes. And so, they went to the battlefield. Sydonay explained that they would have one match and each one will use 3 Pokemon. Sydonay released Electivire first. Gray chose Charmeleon. The battle was started by Gray who ordered Charmeleon to use Fire Punch, while Sydonay countered by using a Fire Punch also. But, Charmeleon has a more powerful Fire Punch so, Electivire was damaged. Electivire now used Thunder Punch which hit Charmeleon directly, also causing damage to him. Charmeleon was paralyzes so Gray had decided to substitute Servine in battle. Gray ordered Servine to use Leaf Blade to Electivire, it tried to evade, but Servine was too fast. Electivire was shaken so Gray took the chance to fire a Solar Beam on it. At the same time, Electivire used Thunder, both attacks hit each. Servine was not that hurt because of his resistance to Electric Attacks, while Electivire receive the damage fully. Servine ended it with a strong Leaf Blade finisher. Sydonai now released Magnezone. Gray sticked to Servine. Magnezone started the battle by using Supersonic, which left Servine shaken. Magnezone took the chance and used Zap Cannon, which hit Servine fully. Even with his resistance, he was paralyzed. Magnezone finished Servine with a Mirror Shot. Gray now chose to bring Charmeleon up again. It was not paralyzed now. Gray ordered Charmeleon to use Flamethrower, which was super effective to Magnezone. Magnezone tried to counter it with Zap Cannon, but it missed, and Charmeleon ended it with a Fire Punch. Sydonay released his last Pokemon, Jolteon. Jolteon used Quick Attack, it was too quick for Charmeleon so it hit him directly, Jolteon connected the move by using Pin Missile, again hitting Charmeleon fully. For the finished it used Thunder, luckily, Charmeleon escaped. Although hurt, it used Flamethrower. Jolteon tried to avoid it, but barely did. Jolteon attacked with another Quick Attack, which was answered by a Slash from Charmeleon. Jolteon was thrown away. Charmeleon was running out of energy, and Gray knows that this could not last long. Gray commanded Charmeleon to use Overheat, even if Charmeleon does not master it. Charmeleon tried then blazed flames that hit could have hit Jolteon, but it evaded it, again barely, but suffered heavy burns. Charmeleon was out of energy and fainted. Gray released his last Pokemon, even though he knows this is bad for him, he used Oshawott. Sydonay looked surprised, but he ordered Jolteon to use Quick Attack nonetheless. It almost hit Oshawott, but it did not, Oshawott countered with a Razor Shell that hit Jolteon. Jolteon quickly got up and used Thunder. Gray grinned as he said to Oshawott to use Dig, it went underground and evaded the attack, as it appeared, it directly hit Jolteon and he finished it off with a strong Razor Shell. Sydonay congratulated Gray as he gave him his second badge, the Oak Badge. Gray afterward went to the Pokemon Center to rest and get ready to hit the Road. Route 6 Gray went on the road towards the next town, as he approached Route 6 by late afternoon. It was beginning to get dark so Gray did not waste anymore time and rushed walking. Then he remembered the egg. It was moving and shaking. Gray knows that the egg will soon hatch. So he looked for a place to camp. He stayed in a cave-like rock. Inside the egg was beginning to glow. Then as the light disappeared, a blue Pokemon appeared. It was a Riolu. Gray took a Pokeball and tried to catch it, but the Pokemon evaded and punched his hands, dropping the Pokeball. Gray was surprised, then Riolu took a fighting pose and somehow told Gray to battle him. Seeing no other way around, Gray released Oshawott. "Oshawott, be careful not to hurt him hard Ok??", Gray said to his Pokemon. Riolu charged and prepared to punch, but Oshawott easily evaded it. Oshawott in turn used Water Gun, but with only very little force. Riolu was hit and was distracted, seeing this as a chance, Gray threw a Pokeball, but Riolu kicked it. Gray was now very surprised to see a very fiery baby Pokemon. Gray ordered Oshawott to use Water Gun again, while Riolu charged for a Quick Attack. Riolu was once again hit. This time, Riolu fell on the ground and was outside. Gray began to worry as winds are very strong outside and almost anytime, a sandstorm can blow. Gray followed the running Riolu, but the sand was beginning to get thick, he did not give up, instead, he followed and run just to find the Pokemon, after a couple of minutes, he saw Riolu facing a couple of Sandshrews. Just in time, Oshawott used Water Gun to fend off the wild Pokemon. Gray saw that Riolu was greatly hurt so, he run to go to the nearest Pokemon Center just at the entrance of the Dark Crag. Gray took Riolu to the Nurse and told her to do everything she can for the Pokemon just hatched. It was morning now, Gray woke up with Riolu standing on his front. Gray told Riolu they could battle now, but Riolu declined, instead he insisted on being caught. Thus, Riolu became the latest member of Gray's Pokemon Roster. Gray prepared as he went on his way inside the Dark Crag.